In U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,455 to Atkinson et al. there are disclosed certain aralkyl amino ethanol heterocyclic compounds wherein the amino substituent is a phenyl alkyl group optionally substituted with various groups.
In E.P.O. 0,244,728 to Bayer there are disclosed amino alkyl pyridines wherein the amino substituents may be alkyl, cycloalkyl, aralkyl or heterocycle.
In AUS 88-314743 to Beecham morpholine derivatives of certain .beta.-adrenergic agonists are disclosed with phenyl substituents.